A direct contact condenser for an axial-flow exhaust turbine, which is one type of the direct contact condenser for a steam turbine, causes turbine exhaust gases exhausted from the axial-flow exhaust turbine to directly contact with cooling water, thereby condensing steam. Hence, it is important in performance how to increase the contact area of the cooling water in contact with the steam, and the cooling water is discharged and atomized to a space through a spray nozzle.
Moreover, it is important to optimize the layout of structural objects that disturb the flow path of the steam, and to minimize the pressure loss of the steam flow.
An example conventional condenser for an axial-flow exhaust turbine includes an exhaust duct that connects an open end of the steam turbine with the condenser, causes the exhaust exhausted from the steam turbine in a substantially horizontal direction to change a flow direction in the downward direction through the exhaust duct, and causes the exhaust to flow in the condenser from the upper space thereof. Moreover, a structure is known which has a distributer provided in the condenser in the flow direction of the exhaust and a spray water preventer in the exhaust duct (see, for example, JP 2007-023962 A).
As another known structure, there is a condenser that includes an inlet part that introduces turbine exhaust gases containing steam and non-condensable gases in a steam cooling chamber in a substantially horizontal direction, a plurality of first spray nozzles disposed in the steam cooling chamber and connected to a plurality of spray pipings in the introduced direction of the turbine exhaust gases, respectively, to spray cooling water to the turbine exhaust gases, and a water storage disposed at the bottom of the steam cooling chamber for storing condensed water condensed from the steam through the spraying of the cooling water (see, for example, JP 2010-270925 A).